A Little Odd
by Spreckin
Summary: Our little Yuffie is having some guy trouble. Vincent is having a little demon trouble. Trouble all around for everyone I guess.
1. A Little Odd

Author's note: You know I liked my story but I didn't like how I was writing it at all! I was thinking about giving it up but then everyone is so nice. So I'm redoing it! I already revampted the first few chapters and I'm beginning to like the story again. I might keep it the same or I'll completly change the later plot. I'll let everyone decide it for me... If anyone is even going to glance at this stroy again! O.o Ehhe...he...oh... Sorry for taking forever everyone. I'm just a perfectionist and If I don't like what I make I usually just try to forget about it.

A Little Odd

Plot: A Yuffie and Vincent one shot if you look real close. This takes place after saving the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Final Fnatasy VII… sniff sniff

"You look like a corpse."

"…"

"Ewww… smelly icky corpse pale butt!"

"…"

"You smell like one too you girly man!"

"…"

'Huh… still nothing eh?' A young and dust covered Yuffie Kisaragi thought to herself. She leaned over to peer down at Vincent Valentine as he lay like the dead in his coffin cloaked in his usual red and black. 'For all I know he has actually kicked the bucket!' Yuffie though to herself. 'He better not have or I'll find his ghost and throw poo at it! And It took me an hour to get the stupid lid off and he hasn't even twitched.' The girl used ever single insult she could think of to get him to even open an eye and he still acts like a cold statue. Yuffie even went so far as to call his old girl friend a cow, a cow with sharp pointy teeth and who kicks puppies for fun! Kicks Puppies for Planet's sake!

"Hey Vinnie! I'm going to shave you bald, okay? If you have any objections act like an actual living creature for one second."

The man she addressed continued to 'play possum'.

"Grr! Will you just DO SOMETHING!?"

Silence.

Suddenly Yuffie fell to the floor in a heap screaming, "AHHHHH! I think I just broke my leg! Vinnie! VINNIE FOR THE LOVE OF THE PLANET HELP ME!" Yuffie then began to spasm on the floor in a dramatic display only becoming still to listen for any signs of movement.

More silence.

Yuffie stood up in a huff pouting at her teammate. 'Damn him! He just lays there like a stupid ivory statue. His dumb raven black hair sprayed all elegant-like over his silk pillow. His pale and delicate looking frame wrapped in red and black cloth. The cape still in front of his face as it has been since the first time I laid eyes on him.' Yuffie's mind began to wander as she gazed at the creepy but none the less handsome man placed before her. 'Sometimes I wonder what could be under that, the face of and angle or a demon? What if he has buck teeth?' Yuffie giggled. 'Or maybe a weird burn or something?' Without even realizing it her hand was cautiously reaching to move the offending cloth.

Her hand froze then dropped to her side though as Yuffie noticed movement on his delicate features. Vincent's long lashes flicked and finally opened, revealing two pools of glowing blood. His blows knotted in confusion as he gazed up at the ninja and in his oh so soothing and rich voice came the words:

"Yuffie, why are you staring at me?"

The girl in question blinked in shock then straightened from hovering over him. 'How long have I been gawking at him?!' Yuffie then realized she haven't blinked in the entire time she have been looking at the man. Her eyes were watery and she couldn't help but rub them to sooth the irritation away. As she did Yuffie heard Vincent moving near her. When the girl's eyes finally opened she came face to chest... with Vincent's large frame Yuffie only came to about his upper chest. A felt a blush creeping into her young face and her eyes traveled up to meet his, storm gray quivered despite itself as it met the glowing pools or red velvet.

"Uh…" Was all Yuffie could manage. 'Oh yeah real elegant speech, loser. Why the hell was I staring at the vampire anyway?' Yuffie dropped the eye contact in order to think straight. 'Come on pull it together girl! You are the awesome and beautiful Yuffie, super ninja extraordinaire!' Yuffie shook her head then met his eyes again with determination. "Well… I wasn't sure you were breathing! But I guess I shouldn't have worried since you are just a blood sucker anyway. Everyone knows that vampires don't need to breathe!"

He sighed in irritation closing his eyes for a moment and said, "If that's the only reason you are here…" Suddenly something flashed in his eyes. He seemed to just stare off into space for a few moments. 'Is he ignoring me?' Yuffie thought feeling insulted. 'No one ignores me!' Suddenly he seemed to snap back into reality as his gaze returned to his much shorter teammate.

"Yuffie," he said in a tone Yuffie had never heard before. It didn't sound monotone like everyone has always heard him speak. His tone had more of a thoughtful and maybe impish feel? A deeper sound that made the color once again rise in Yuffie's face dispite herself. He seemed to be thinking carefully about what he was going to say.

"Did you say 'worried'?"

His towering form bent down until their faces were just inches apart. The sent of him wafting over the poor and innocent girl, it smelled of roses and slightly of male cologne, nothing too strong just something that for some reason it made Yuffie's eyes droop slightly and her knees go slightly weak. Also because he had bent down Yuffie could now get a glimpse of his face making the girl gasp. Indeed the face of a demon, it was just too beautiful, only the devil could look that good. A face that's almost too thin, showing sharp features, with a perfectly pointed nose his black hair flowing around him to frame his breathtaking face with his already stunning eyes that seemed to want to suck you in. Yuffie swallowed loudly as she tried to remember how to talk.

"Are you implying that you were worried about me? As in to say you care for me?"

"I WHAT!?" Yuffie screamed her eyes going wide and color flooded her entire face and neck even worse then before. All logic coming back to her brain. "No! Nononononononono! That's not it at all! I mean I just… I no, I was you uh… Of course not, I don't go for pretty boys!" The moment those words left her mouth it felt to like she was digging her own grave. 'What the crap was I even talking about!?' Vincent's eyebrow raised and in a rush Yuffie said, "Never mind forget what I just said! IjustwantedtoinviteyoutothepartyTifawasthrowingforallofAvalanchefordefeatingmeteor!"

Taking a huge took a huge breath she lept out of the room and ran to the entrance without skipping a beat. Yuffie turned one last time to face a puzzled Vincent who followed her halfway down the dark hallway. Trying to save the last shards of her dignity she blew him a raspberry and then shouted, "That's the only reason I would ever come around to this dump Vampire! For all I care you can stay in you crappy old coffin and rot!" With that she ran up the spiral staircase and slammed the door running out of the mansion without looking back.

Vincent's POV

All though it took a few minutes after she left I was able to decipher what she said in her rush to escape me. 'So there will be a party in honor of Avalanche? Has it already been a year since meteor?' I sighed as I slipped back into my coffin grateful for the silence. Yuffie has always been a handful especially when around him.

'_Heh heh I told you it would work **Vinnie**. A little bit of flirting can go a long way, no? Did you see the way she blushed? Classic!'_

'Indeed Chaos, now we once again have peace.'

'_Aren't you gonna thank me? Without me you would have been stuck with her. Or would you have liked to have her company? After all I have seen the way she looks at you.'_

'…'

'_Also I have noticed the way you look at her from time to time…'_

I tired my best to ignore Chaos as I put the lid to my coffin back. 'Although it was evident that Yuffie was curious about me I knew it would pass. I could never let anything happen between us even if I ever wanted to. Of course I wouldn't though. She was far too young and pure for a disgusting creature like me. Why am I even still thinking about this?' I closed my eyes and though it best to forget the whole thing. 'Also I never had an ounce of interest for the young tomboy.'

'_Still thinking about her idiot.'_

'…'

'_You know that silent treatment isn't going to work on me!'_

'…'

_'…'_

'…'

'… _Idiot!' _Chaos said and stormed off... to the back of Vincent's mind. That's about as "alone" as either of them was going to get.

However despite my resolve to not think of her thoughts of her did flutter across my mind. Her storm gray eyes filled with anger and the blush upon her tanned skin. A tiny hint of a smile came across my lips as I decided to go to the party. After all if I didn't Tifa would drag me out herself and I wouldn't want to disappoint the others as well. Particularly the young ninja with a klepto complex.

End

Author's note: Oi! Is it better worse? What aould you people like to see? Let me know okay? thank you!


	2. No Point At All!

Author's note: Here is another chappie for free.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the silliness of this plot.

Chapter Two: Nonsense!

"Yuffie, I'm so glad your back!" Tifa exclaimed as Yuffie came trotting through the door of Tifa's home. After the battle with Sephiroth, Tifa and Cloud both decided to move back into there old homes to protect and help the people who live there today since monsters were still running around the general area. 'A noble thought as well as slightly morbid' Yuffie thought to herself. "Look there has been a change of plans and I need your help moving all of the decorations."

"What happened?" Yuffie asked as she helped herself to Tifa's fresh baked pastries that sat on her kitchen table. "You're not canceling are you? I can't make a journey back home so soon. My stomach wouldn't be able to take it!"

"No no, of course not! It's just that I realized that having it at my or Cloud's house wouldn't work because it's too small. I mean everyone from Avalanche plus the crew from Cid's ship and the Turks? There is no way that would work."

"I know how to fix it, just kick the Turks out when they get here!"

"Are you still mad at Reno for pinching you on the bum that one time?"

"Okay there is a BIG difference in a simple _pinch_ and what HE did!"

"Oh Yuffie it wasn't that bad!" Tifa said giggling.

"He latched on to my butt with both hands and screamed, 'WELL AT LEAST THE TWIG GIRL MAKES UP FOR HE NO CHEST WITH HER DECENT ASS!' in front of every one! How was that 'not that bad'!?"

"Ahahahaha!!!"

"Ahem so then what are we going to do, Boobs?"

"Well," Tifa said in a hushed voice as she sat down on the other side of the table. "At first I didn't know what to do. I thought about Red's home but I didn't think that it had a 'festive' feel. Also we couldn't have it on Cid's ship because you and Cloud both suffer from motion sickness. I started to think that I would have to cancel!" Then Tifa giggled to herself and gave yuffie a sly look, "Until you went to visit Vincent that is!"

Yuffie gave Tifa a puzzled look as Tifa continued, not noticing Yuffie's change in attitude, "Well when he called me yesterday I was so surprised?" Before Yuffie had a chance to even respond Tifa said "I told him my problem and he said he would help! I mean I never thought I would see the day that Vincent Valentine invites everyone to have the party at his mansion!"

For the first time ever Yuffie was speechless. And her eye twitched a little bit… That was also a first.

"I know!" Tifa exclaimed, "Here I was making the finishing touches on the banner for the party and suddenly my PHS rings! Well, I thought it was Cid saying he was done making arrangements for picking everyone else up. Imagine my surprise when Its Vincent saying he was coming to that party! Couldn't you just die Yuffie!"

And Yuffie did die a little inside.

"Wait," Yuffie said, "You're telling me that the vampire is letting people into his haunted house for a party."

"Yeah!"

"And this all happened because I visited him earlier today to invite him in the first place."

"Uh-huh!"

"…"

"Uh Yuffs are you alright?"

"Well… It was nice visiting you Tifa!" Yuffie said getting up and making a hasty retreat. It was at this moment Tifa had noticed something amiss. "I'll drop you a line when I get home. Sorry I couldn't stay or anything, bye!"

"Yuffie." Tifa stated in a deathly calm voice. "Did something happen while you were at Vincent's that you aren't telling me." Yuffie froze in her tracks a cold shiver running down her spine. She knew that tone, the tone Tifa got when she sensed good gossip. She also knew that there was no escape when she was like this. However that didn't stop Yuffie from trying!

She ran as if it was Sethiroth himself chasing her. Jumping over furniture and diving through the front door with Tifa at her heels. "Yuffie!" She yelled, "You can not escape me! Give up now and I won't revert to tickle torture!" Yuffie squealed in fright and ran to Cloud's house hoping he could protect her from the wrath that was Evil Tickling Tifa.

Yuffie burst through her leader's front door and froze in shock as she found Cloud fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his narrow hips, his platinum blond hair still dripping wet and all around his face. He looked just as shocked as Yuffie felt, his glowing blue eyes going wide staring back at her and a slow blush gracing his cheeks and spreading through out the rest of his face. Like a chocobo in front of headlights… A sexy chocobo that's all wet and in a towel that if moved just a little…

"Caught you, Yuffie!" Tifa said grabbing her shoulders. "Hey, what are you looki…" She trailed off as she too stared very openly at Cloud. The blush that was on his face spread to his shoulders and chest and was gaining territory very quickly. "Yuffie! Tifa!" Cloud shouted trying to find something to hide behind. "Could you guys knock next time?" He made his way to his room quickly and the girls' eyes followed.

"Tifa…" Yuffie said in a whisper.

"Yeah Yuffs?"

"We need to get that towel."

"I concur."

Cloud made a very unmanly shriek as he ran the rest of the way to his room. Putting his full weight against his door and locking it as the girls pounded with their fist and kicked trying to get in.

"Come on Cloudy!"

"We only want a peek!"

"Well I think Tifa wants more then a peek!"

"Shut up and help me with the stupid door!"

When they did manage to break down the door Cloud was already in a pair of black pajama pants. Both girls groaned in defeat as he slipped on a white shirt and glared at them.

"What are you two doing here?"

Before Yuffie could start begging Cloud to save her Tifa said, "Cloud, we just wanted to tell you that the party has been moved to Vincent's house. So get a hold of everyone and let them know." As Cloud listened he also dried his hair with a towel. Now Yuffie had always thought that his hair was help up with gel. As she watched him, however, she noticed chunks of hair springing from his scalp. 'So that does that naturally?' she thought. Sure enough as he dropped the towel into his hamper his hair as it had always been if not a little messy, spikey and going everywhere.

With that Tifa grabbed Yuffie and guided her out of his home. "Now," Tifa said as she led Yuffie back to her home. "You're going to tell me everything that happened and why you don't want to talk about Vincent."

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh Yuffs," Tifa said with a sweet smile on her face. "You'll talk, in the end they always do."

End

Author's note: It's short and I didn't change it too much but I made myself more happy! Let me know what you want people!


End file.
